tayothelittlebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubba/Quotes
Quotes #"Cito?" #"Cito!" #"Huh? Now where did that kid go?" #"Oh ho ho ho! How cute you kids are! Have you seen Cito?" #"I see, maybe he's still sleeping." #"Ahh!" #"You! Just where have you been?" #"I told you to wash up earlier!" #"Hm. Anyway, did you get everything ready?" #"DAHHHH! Another excuse! You haven't changed at all!" #"Ugh! I can't rely on him for a second!" #"Huh?" #"Ha ha ha ha ha, who am I? I'm Booba, and I was the senior bus when Cito was little." #"Mmm-hmm. I took care of Cito ever since his first day at the garage. Uggh, he was so much trouble." #"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I used to scold him all the time." #"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, alright! When Cito was little, he was very playful and caused a lot of trouble! One day, he was racing a sports car on the bridge!" #"CITO?! Stop right there you little rascal!" #"Didn't I tell you to drive so FAST?!" #"I've told you a million times! You need some time out at the garage. Consider youself grounded, mister!" #"Ha ha ha ha ha, and that's not all! Hmm..." #"Maybe I was too hard on him. If he's been good at the garage, I'll let him out again tomorrow." #"W-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!" #"Since he was grounded, he called his friend over to play in the garage!" #"CITO!" #"Uggh!!" #"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. He maybe now, but he wasn't before!" #"You see, when he was little... Hmm..." #"he would leave his passengers behind..." #"...and fail his driving exams." #"So I gave him a scolding one day..." #"Oh..." #"Cito!" #"...and he ran off, crying." #"When he didn't return to the garage, I went out to find him." #"Cito! Cito....huh?" #"And he was crying on the side of the road..." #"Cito!" #"What are you doing here? I've been looking for you!" #"I see. It's okay. Let's go back to the garage." #"Huh?" #"What?" #"...so I had to drag him all the way to the bus garage." #"Hm. Good." #"No clue. So anyway Cito, have you brought everything?" #"So hurry up and get ready, we need to go!" #"Uh-uh, and hurry up!" #"Ha ha ha ha ha, you'll find out soon!" #"Ha ha ha, so let me explain." #"One day, I came back to the garage and couldn't find Cito." #"Cito? That kid, where's he got to now?!" #"So I went out to look for him incase he was causing trouble." #"Cito? Cito!" #"Huh? Hey,that's.................Cito?" #"I found Cito dressed up like a clown, playing with the neighborhood kids." #"And he continues to do it to this day, which is why I was here, I wanted to tag along." #"He's made a lot of mistakes, but because of his incredibly kind heart, Cito has grown up to be the wonderful bus he is today." #"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" #"Ha ha ha, these kids are kind. They seem to be a lot like you." #"Let's go!" Category:Quotes